Adventures Across Time
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: Sakura, a regular 15 year old, was suddenly pulled into an old well that transported her 500 years ago, back to Feudal Japan! As she accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama in billions of pieces, she and Sasuke must travel together to retrieve them all! Will there be romance? Will they ever retrieve ALL the shards? Will I ever stop asking questions? Obviously SasuSaku.
1. Welcome to the Feudal Era!

**A/N: I'll try to make the A/N shorter for this. Ahem. First off, I know that is a very lame title, which other storys also have. But I noted that some parts/elements in the story may seem similar to ****_Da Cute Snowbunny's_**** version too (I also recommend her version if this version sucks.). I have decided to write this story after reading and loving her story for long time now. So it was her story seemed to inspire me, but I'll try to change some stuff in the story, so that it doesn't completely match her story cause I'm trying to prevent stealing/copying purposes.**

**Disclaimer: Both Inuyasha and Naruto are not mine, but it is to the original owners, who had made me love anime since 1****st**** grade.~**

**Edit (7/17/13): I have edited my formatting a bit and any grammar errors, but I can't guarantee that EVERY error is fixed. I'm a busy person you know. Also, I have decided to change the title of the whole story into 'Adventures Across Time'. That's a much shorter name than 'Inuyasha, Naruto Style! SasuSaku Version', right? :D**

* * *

Before we start the story, here are the characters appearing in Ch.1 (I'll just introduce each new characters in each chapter):

**_Haruno Sakura:_**

_Obviously replacing Kagome, our main heroine. She is a very smart girl currently in middle school, who has an IQ of 170. Therefore, she is one of the top smartest students in her class or even school. She doesn't really need to study that much, but she still does so anyways, in hopes of getting into a good high school next year. She is very cheerful, but treating her wrong can get you into the hospital! She is a very devoted dog fan, but for some reason, her family owns a cat, Buyo. She wears the exact same outfit as Kagome except with short sleeves. She also keeps her long hair with the red ribbon from the anime._

**_Uchiha Sasuke:_**

_Playing the role of Inuyasha, our canine protagonist. He's usually quite haughty, arrogant, cold-hearted, and can be quite full of himself. During their journey, he's developed a soft spot for Sakura, though he doesn't like to show it. He hates to be called weak or mutt. In this story, however, he is a wolf. (A/N: He seems more like a 'lone wolf'... get it wolf and 'lone wolf'?... I'll stop now) He also wears what Inuyasha wears, but dark blue._

**_Sarutobi (3_****_rd_****_ Hokage):_**

_Playing the role of Kagome's grandpa. He's going to be keeping the same attitude as Kagome's grandpa just for some humor relief, but he's a LITTLE bit wiser. Wears what Kagome's grandpa wears._

**_Kurenai:_**

_Playing the role of Kagome's mom. She's very compassionate, kind-hearted, and never rash. A regular motherly figure that Sakura looks up to. She lost her husband, Asuma, in a car accident. She is right now jobless, but supports the family with her best. Wears an outfit similar to Kushina's in Naruto._

**_Konohamaru:_**

_Playing the role of Sota, Kagome's brother. In this story he has a crush on Moegi, a really nice girl from school. At home, he always seem to find time to tease his sister about a certain someone and play video games. His favorite being Street Fighter. Currently in elementary school, 5__th__ grade. (A/N: I just randomly gave him a grade...) He is also 8 years old (As stated on Inuyasha Wiki, Sota is 8 years old). Wears what he wore in the first series of the anime, including the scarf and helmet. Minus the helmet when he's going to school though._

**_Tsunade:_**

_Playing the role of Kaede. The priestess of the village called, Konoha. __**(A/N: Note that in this story, the village will look exactly like in Inuyasha, but is just named Konoha.) **__She is the second closest motherly figure that Sakura also looks up to. But technically, Sakura prefers Tsunade more, because of her constant visits to the feudal era. She likes to drink but does not gamble in this story. Wears what she usually wears, except no gamble sign on the back._

**I apologize for the SUPER long intro...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Feudal Era!**

_(A/N: I'm just gonna twist some stuff around, cause I don't remember how the first episode went... xD)_

"N-ne Onee-chan..."

"Hm? Nani?"

"C-c-could you go and get Buyo in there for me...?" He pointed a shaky finger at the opened shrine door.

"Can't you get him yourself? I have school you know."

"I know...B-but I'm scared...After all, Grandpa DIDsay we're not supposed to go in there cause it's haunted by 'evil spirits and demons'..." he said as he put his fingers up, making quoting symbols.

The pink-haired girl sighed. "That's what he WANTS us to think. But alright I'll go get, SCAREDY CAT." she taunted.

"Hey! I'm just an innocent little 8 year old!"

She snorted, "Hah, innocent my ass! Devil's more like it." she retorted as they both went down the small flight of stairs. "Buyo! Buyo! Where are you!? Come on out boy!"

As they looked around, they had found an old sealed well, that looked like it was there for about 500 years. _'Wow...What an old looking well. So this must be what grandpa has been yapping about. Err...what's it called again...Bo...Oh, Bone Eater's Well!'_

Just then, Sakura spotted some sort of furry ball thing moving near the edge of the well, making faint purring sounds. _'Bingo.'_ She moved closer and there was Buyo! "Come here," she whispered as she gently reached her hand out, beckoning for him. He slowly jumped into her hands and she picked him up. "Hey Konohamaru! I found him!"

"Good! Now let's get out of here!" He started to run, but stopped when he saw that his sister wasn't running as well. She was looking at the well and looked like she was in some sort of trance. "Onee-chan? Let's go already! School remember!?"

"H-huh?...Oh, right..." She turned and started to walk out but all of a sudden like everything was in slow-motion, a GIGANTIC demon centipede busted out of the well and used its disgusting arms to grab her and dragged her back in the well. Sakura was flabbergasted as she dropped Buyo, letting him free.

'O-o-onee-chan!" Konohamaru yelled out in disbelief and horror. He ran back home to get his grandpa immediately, with Buyo following.

* * *

_[Inside the well]_

"Ahhhhhhhh! Let me go, you freakin' disgusting, ugly looking...thing!" Sakura bellowed with disgust clearly in her voice.

"Hmph. What an ill-tempered girl you are! I can't believe that YOU have the Shikon no Tama in your body." It countered with disgust in its voice as well.

"Grr! Whatever! Just let me GO!" She thrust her arm towards the centipede's face and a pure looking, holy light appeared from her hand.

"AHHHHH!" the centipede shrieked with all her might, which can pretty much bust up some eardrums, but mostly to Sakura since she was right next to it.

_'Ugh! What have my poor ears done to you to deserve such cruel, harsh punishment, kami-sama!?' _Sakura inwardly yelled while rubbing her poor, sensitive ears. The centipede began to dissipate into glowing pieces of ash, but little did Sakura know, some bits of the centipede still remained. _'Where am I anyways?' _She inwardly asked as she looked around the vast vacant area of shiny blueness that she was currently floating in. As soon as the blueness disappeared, she found herself inside a creepy place with demon bones and carcasses scattered everywhere. She looked up to see...sunlight?

"Huh? That's odd...There shouldn't be any sunlight inside the shrine..." she mused out loud. _'Ok first, let's just find a way to get out of here.'_ She began to look around for a way out until she spotted some vines near the walls. She grabbed a piece, "Hmm...Looks sturdy..." she muttered thoughtfully as she gave it a hard tug. "I guess this'll have to do..." And so she started to climb up. In about 5 minutes, she finally reached the top. "Phew! Finally!" She looked exhausted as a sleepless zombie even though it was only 5 minutes. "Ugh...This is why I HATE doing P.E!" she groaned. She climbed out and began studying her surroundings. _'Am I in a...forest? But I was inside the shrine just now! How is that even possible?!' _she inwardly panicked. "K-Konohamaru!? Grandpa!? Mom!?" she cried out to the woods but all she got was silence and birds chirping. _'Hmm...I don't think this is even Japan anymore...Wait a minute. I think I have seen a picture of this place in one of my history books! Hmmm... Let's see, if my information is correct, then this must be feudal Japan 500 years ago! BUT WHY THE FREAKIN' HELL WOULD I BE IN THE FEUDAL ERA FOR!? AUGH! MY BRAIN IS OVERHEATING ALREADY!' _

_'O-oh dear! What should I do!? It isn't exactly safe for a 15 year old girl to be wandering around in the freakin' forest, you know!' _She kept on distressing until something blue and black caught her eye. She curiously walked over to it and gasped.

There on the tree was a guy with SUPER ADORABLE,dog-like ears on his head, raven colored hair, wearing blue feudal Japanese-like robes, bare-footed, sharp canine-like claws, and most of all, his cute sleeping face! Although she had to admit, his hair looked like a chicken's ass. _(I prefer 'chicken's ass' than 'duck butt' :D)_

_'OMG! This guy has DOGGIE ears!~' _You see, Sakura here is a very devoted dog fan but for some strange reason, her family owns a cat instead. But that doesn't mean she hates Buyo or anything, in fact she really loves him. In fact, Buyo is probably the ONLY cat to be able to get along with her. All the other cats she had met either ran away or hissed at her. She began to reach for his ears slowly and when she did reached them, she squeezed it, _'So soft!~ Kawaii!' _she squealed inwardly. She did it a few times until...Out of nowhere, arrows were suddenly shot towards her, deliberately missing her, but still managed to instill fear in her. She fearfully turned her head around and saw that she was being cornered next to the guy pinned on a tree by some random, angry looking villagers.

"You wench! Get away from the Uchiha! Now!" a random villager exclaimed with fury. Sakura was now officially bewildered. Who is this mysterious guy and why are the villagers so angry? Immediately, another arrow was being aimed at her. "If you don't want to die, then get away from him immediately!" he continued. The other villagers were also equally fuming as he was and were brandishing weapons.

Sakura frowned. "Just what do you mean!? Just what is so dangerous about him!? Huh!?" She was now getting quite infuriated herself. Just what IS so special about him!? Sure he has DOG EARS, but is he EVEN dangerous like they say he is? After all, looks can be deceiving. _'Just what the freakin' hell is going on around here!?' _she exclaimed inwardly as she backed into the tree even more.

"Just shut up!" he aimed the arrow at her with narrowed eyes, "I'm warning you ONE last time, stay away from the Uchiha! He is nothing but a threat to our village!" The other villagers readied their bows and arrows and some readied their spears.

"WAIT!" a mysterious woman yelled. The men seemed to have recognized her voice because now they were clearing a path for her. Her horse rode all the way to them and she jumped off. As she began to step forward, Sakura could see her.

She was a very beautiful young looking adult, probably 20 years old, with her blond hair tied into 2 low ponytails. Her eyes were a chocolate-brown. Her outfit consists of a grayish robe-like top with black lining, a black belt around the bottom of her top, black knee-length pants, black sandal-like high heels, and a green jacket on the outside that was opened, letting the wind flow through it. But what had caught Sakura's attention the most was her freakin' chest!

The woman walked forward, towards Sakura and the pink-haired girl in return, backed up closer to the 'Uchiha' or so they called him, in alarm. Sakura narrowed her eyes, but you could also clearly see some fear in them as well. Her situation made her look like a deer caught in headlights. The woman's eyes softened slightly when she saw Sakura's frightened expression. She could immediately tell that this pink-haired girl is not harmful as everyone had thought, so she greeted, "Good day. I am the head priestess of Konoha, Tsunade." She extended her arm for a handshake, "A pleasure to meet you."

Sakura hesitantly greeted back, "A pleasure to meet you as well." She returned the handshake and bowed down a little for respect. Tsunade suddenly chuckled.

"No need to bow. In fact I rather prefer the opposite. So just treat me as you would for any normal person, ne?"

"H-hai..."

"Come. We shall go back to the village together. You can ride with me on my horse," she smiled warmly.

"B-but Tsunade-sama...!" one of the villagers started.

"No buts! I can sense that she is pure, not even a single speck of evil is within her, got it!?" She then turned her head towards the man who attacked Sakura earlier. "And I believe you owe her an apology for earlier, hmm?"

"G-gomenasai..."

"It's nothing to worry about..."

Tsunade knew he was forcing himself to say that but it was the best he could do to a strange, pink-haired girl that they had just met, so she just nodded in approval. She cleared her throat, "Ahem! We should head back now! I don't sense anymore intruders now!" She got onto her horse. Then she lent a hand for Sakura to grab on. She grabbed her hand and she pulled her up. "Remember to hold on tight, ok?" Sakura nodded and put her arms around her waist. "Hiyah!" Tsunade yelled as she started the horse. _(That sounded so weird... o.O)_

At the village, everyone went on alert mode as they saw Sakura, fearing that she was an enemy, but eventually calmed down as Tsunade explained that she was not. Currently Sakura and Tsunade are eating some stew for dinner. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore! Ever since seeing that 'Uchiha' for the first time, she had been wondering:

Why was he there?

Why did he have an arrow through him?

What exactly happened?

And why the freakin' hell did she transported to the past 500 freakin' years ago?!

Sigh...this was getting more weirder than she thought.

* * *

_'AUGH! Stupid dog dude! I'm SOOOO freakin' curious! Shannaro! ...Hmmmm...maybe Tsunade knows what's up...I mean she IS the head of the village...'_

**_'Shannaro! You think he's single?' _**_Inner asked excitedly._

_*mega sweat-drop* 'SERIOUSLY!? Have you NO SHAME!? HOW ARE YOU MY INNER AGAIN!? Not to mention, that was TOTALLYoff-topic, ya' know! And I don't think he looks like dating material...' _she chided to her inner.

**_'Yeesh, take a chill pill. I was just asking...'_**

_'But still, he's a guy with freakin' DOG ears! That's SO freakin' abnormal! And I know for a fact that feudal Japan didn't have any cosplayers so those ears have gotta be real!'_

**_'Hmmm...true, true. But you still can't deny the fact that he's cute!'_**

_'...SHUT... UP...' _she seethed angrily.

**_'...'_**

_...'_

_'Oh screw this, I'm asking Tsunade!'_

**_'Hmph. Good luck.' _**_Inner gave her a two-finger salute, with her other hand on her waist._

* * *

"A-ano...?" Sakura started off.

"Hmm? Nani?" Tsunade's eyes gazed at her curiously. She had been wondering why the pinknette was being so quiet all of a sudden.

"W-well I was wondering if you could tell me more about that 'Uchiha' guy in back in the forest...?"

Tsunade's eyes had a glint. "Oh. Him." Sakura could have sworn that she saw the glint in her eyes but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I assume you already saw his dog ears?" Sakura nodded in response and continued to listen while sipping some more stew. Tsunade continued, "Well he is actually a '_hanyou'_ or '_half-demon'_." Sakura made an 'O' with her mouth in realization.

"So why was he bound to that tree?"

"Well, 50 years ago, my elder sister, Sakuya, had bound him there.

"May I ask why?"

"Well...err...it's a bit complicated..."

"G-gomenasai...I didn't me-"

"None taken. I just prefer not to talk about it right now...Well, who knows, I might tell you eventually... Just not now..."

The next few minutes passed in silence except some sipping noises courtesy of both Sakura and Tsunade due to the fact they're both drinking tea. Until... Someone burst through the door _(Is it even called a door? I don't know what it's called...)_ in a major panic.

*pant* "T-Tsunade-sama! There's a demon located in the Uchiha Forest! *pant* Quickly, you must come and dispose of it now!"

Tsunade immediately shot up and hurriedly put on her heels while yelling, "Sakura, come!" Sakura hastily hurried alongside to her and swiftly slipped on her shoes. Both of them were running to the Uchiha Forest while leaving behind a panting and wheezing villager staggering behind them. They had to run since all the horses ran away from all the chaos. _(Just like that old saying: Run with your tail between your legs. Get it? Horse. Tail. Running. Hehe...I'll stop now)_

As soon as they got there, they were panting hard. *pant* "It's so *pant* freakin' hard to *pant* run in heels these days!" *pant* Tsunade wheezed out.

Sakura on the other was panting only a little, "Ummm...Tsunade? The demon?"

"Huh. O-oh right!" Tsunade remembered to grab her bow and arrows before she left. So, she readied her weapon and aimed, a concentrated look sprouted on her face.

Sakura took one look at the demon and realized one thing, "Hey, it's you AGAIN!" Yup, it was that centipede!

The centipede turned her head and came closer to Sakura's face and said, "Correct my dear. The name is Mistress Centipede. And it'll be my pleasure in devouring you!"

"What the hell!? What kind of name is that!? I prefer to call you 'Ugly Hag' instead!" Sakura retorted.

"WHY I OUTTA-! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PINKY!"

"WHY **I** OUTTA MURDER YOU! AND. DON'T. CALL. ME. PINKY. GOT IT HAG?!" _(Yes, I made Sakura say Hag like how Sai does xD)_

Tsunade and the villagers stopped what they were doing and just sweat-dropped at this... Interesting exchange...

The centipede charged full-speed at Sakura and opened her jaw wide-open. Sakura tried to run and dodge, but she was too slow, so now Sakura's waist was currently in the centipede's jaw! Tsunade aimed her sacred arrow at the forehead of the centipede and shot it. It hit its head, but it wasn't very powerful, but it was able to successfully free Sakura.

Only there was one problem: Sakura was currently being flung through the air with a huge bloody gash on her waist!

Suddenly, a tiny sparkly ball of light was soaring along with Sakura. _'That must've came out of my wound..?'_

She heard Tsunade gasped out, "Th-the Shikon n-no Tama!?"

Then she heard the centipede yell out, "And it shall be mine!" After that, Sakura landed straight into the ground. The impact of the landing made her winced in pain. The Shikon no Tama had landed in front of her, causing the centipede to charge at it. "Out of the way!" the centipede demanded and it flung Sakura all the way to the tree Sasuke was bound on.

_'D-damn it! _Sakura cursed. _'What can I do!?' _she thought in dread as she watched Tsunade and the villagers trying to attack the centipede, but were all too weak.

Suddenly she heard someone...chuckling above her? She turned and Sasuke was now awake and chuckling at HER?! She looked up to glare at him.

"Hn. Aren't you going to finish that thing off like usual, Sakuya?" he asked smugly.

"What are you ta-!"

"Hn. It should be a piece of cake for you, hmm..."

"Seriously! What are y-" she was suddenly interrupted as she accidentally tripped on a giant tree root.

"Hmph. Never seen you this clumsy before, Sakuya. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted.

"That does it!" She stood up, marched up to him, and yelled at his face, "Sakuya, Sakuya, Sakuya! Well, I'm not her! GOT IT!? I have a name and it's HARUNO SAKURA! Understand!?"

He seemed to realize something and started to sniff her. "Hey, you're not Sakuya."

"Oh... Sure... It took you THAT long just to figure it out!" she yelled sarcastically. She pointed her index finger at him, "Well at least NOW you know that I'm definitely am NOT Sakuya!"

Then all of a sudden, the centipede's body wrapped itself around Sakura and the tree, which bounded her to Sasuke.

"Hehe. I'll certainly enjoy devouring BOTH of you up." The centipede said as it licked its mouth disgustingly.

"Hey. Pull this arrow out."

"H-huh!?"

"If you want to live, then take this arrow out. I'm probably your last hope of surviving."

"B-but..."

"Sakura! DON'T PULL THAT ARROW! Or else he'll run amok afterwards!" Tsunade shouted, concern and fear etched on her face.

"Heh. You know she'll be centipede food if she DOESN'T release me, right?" the half-demon questioned calmly, but smugly. Tsunade cursed and gritted her teeth, frustrated.

He turned his attention back to Sakura. "Well? What'll it be? It's either free me or you can really be centipede food."

"Won't YOU be food too!?

His face remained impassive, "I'm a DEMON. I can always tear it apart if it does swallow me up."

"Well, if you ARE that oh-so-powerful as you say you are, then why on earth do YOU NEED MY HELPin pulling that arrow?!"

"Cause it's a SACRED arrow. Demons can't touch sacred objects."

Every single second with this guy is absolutely INFURIATING! She took back everything she said. He was NOT cute at all! She felt like pounding that head of his all the way to the next century! "Why I outta-"

"HEY! ENOUGH WITH THE LOVER'S QURREL, YOU TWO! THERE'S A BATTLE GOING ON!" Tsunade roared, sounding annoyed. The half-demon remained impassive as ever and the pinknette was absolutely furious, while all the other villagers just sweat-dropped at their head priestess.

"UGGH! Fine, I'll pull the freakin' thing out!" She reluctantly placed her hands on the arrow. _'1,2, and __**3**__!'_ As soon as she counted to 3, she tugged with all her might. The arrow began to glow until it had vanished. Just a second before that, the centipede had completely ensnared them inside. Then the half-demon suddenly just busted through its body, tearing it apart in the process. The impact of the attack had flung Sakura yet AGAIN to the ground AGAIN.

"The Shikon no Tama is MINE!" the centipede yelled as it charged at the jewel. It had got it and swallowed it whole. It began to transform, making it look really horrid, with charcoal-black skin and big creepy red eyes. "At last I have it!"

"Think again!" Sasuke yelled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He had managed to chop off its tail only.

"You half-demon!"

"Nasty Hag!" he retorted and used Iron Reaver again, successfully killing it this time. He walked over to its carcass and dug out the jewel. "Well I got what I needed." Then he ran off.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Sakura yelled as he ran after him with Tsunade and the villagers tailing after them expectantly. They had ran until they had reached a wooden, rickety log bridge. They stopped at the center of the bridge, while having a glare-down, with Tsunade and the others on a nearby cliff west of them, watching.

"You're in my way. Move unless you want to die." He raised his clawed hands up for further intimidation.

Sakura was not planning on giving up, so she glared at him, "Not until you give back the jewel!"

He scoffed. "Fine. Then say 'Hello' in the afterlife!" He charged at her with some killing intent in his eyes. Sakura wasn't experienced in combat nor did she have any weapons on hand, so all she could do was dodge.

"Oh no!" Tsunade swiftly took out some beads and started to chant a spell. The beads started to glow halfway and flew towards Sasuke, forming a necklace around his neck. He suddenly halted his attack, astonished. As the glow wore off, it revealed a purple beaded necklace with some fangs on a few places.

"W-What the hell is this!" He groaned as he tried to pull it apart but unfortunately, no luck.

As he continued to pull at it, Tsunade commanded, "Sakura! Say the magic word!"

"What magic word!" she yelled back, desperately hanging on the bridge for her dear life.

"Think! If he was a dog, then what would you command it!?"

So Sakura thought until her focus landed on his ears. "Um... SIT!?"

And just like that, Sasuke just crashed through the bridge and into the water. "Curse you old hag!" could be heard echoing as he landed in the freezing, river water.

Sakura looked in front of her to see the Shikon no Tama rolling towards her. She picked it up and simply stared at it and then at the spot Sasuke just crashed through. _'Ouch...That's GOTTA hurt...'_

Tsunade seemed to praise out, "EXCELLENT WORK, SAKURA!"with all the other villagers cheering as well.

* * *

End of Ch.1

**A/N: How was it? Too humorous? Can't help it, I'm a funny person :P**

**And as you can tell from the story, I don't really like the centipede that much, LoL xD**

**And yea... I had to improvised a few things cause I don't remember how the 1****st**** episode went out...**

**Oh and in the original rough draft, the whole Inner-Sakura and Sakura conversation wasn't included, so think of it as a funny bonus ;D **

**_SMALL POLL: What should the next chapter have?_**

**_A) MORE fluffy moments (small ones though)_**

**_B) humor_**

**_Or_**

**_C) give me your opinion_**

**R&R! **


	2. How the Journey Began

**A/N: To '**_**erza scarlet of fairy tail**__**' **_**I have decided to use Shizune instead of Hikari. I forgot about Shizune (Sorry Shizune!) and thought I had to insert an OC in the story. To tell you the truth, I'm NOT too fond of OC characters :) So thank you, '**_**erza scarlet of fairy tail**__**' **_**for suggesting the idea! I appreciate it! :D Btw, I love your name :3**

**Edit (7/17/13): ****I have edited my formatting a bit and any grammar errors, but I can't guarantee that EVERY error is fixed. I'm a busy person you know.**

-xXx-

_**Shizune**_

_She was orphaned at the age of 5. She had a rough past and currently lives in Konoha, with Tsunade, starting in Chapter 3. She has long, straight black hair, gentle, black eyes, and wears a furisode. Overall, she looked like a Yamato Nadeshiko, until Tsunade gave her new clothes, which became her new official look. Her role would be Sakura's friend or older sister in the village, who also offers her support and advice. So technically her role as a friend in need would be when Sakura's depressed, when Sango (Guess who's playing her) would be gone from the village for a short time, or when Sakura and Sasuke would have a fight with each other. She would also be living with Tsunade as well. Read this chapter to find out more about her._

**Well I hope you enjoy Shizune in this chapter and also future chapters as well!**

-xXx-

_**Recap:**_

_**So Sakura thought until her focus landed on his ears. "Um... SIT!?"**_

_**And just like that, Sasuke just crashed through the bridge and into the water. "Curse you old hag!" could be heard echoing as he landed in the freezing, river water.**_

_**Sakura looked in front of her to see the Shikon no Tama rolling towards her. She picked it up and simply stared at it and then at the spot Sasuke just crashed through. 'Ouch...That's GOTTA hurt...'**_

_**Tsunade seemed to praise out, "EXCELLENT WORK, SAKURA!" with all the other villagers cheering as well.**_

-xXx-

**Chapter 2: How the Journey Began...**

"So, he'll crash into the ground whenever I say 'sit'?" the pinknette asked, uncertain. And outside, in the far off distance, you can hear a loud 'BOOM' sound of someone crashing to the floor. "Hehe... Whoops.." she said sheepishly. Tsunade just sweat-dropped.

"Ahem. Err...yes, he will crash into the ground if you say 'sit'..."

"Then how come if doesn't work for other people?"

"Well, only you have the power to do so, I just simply cast the necklace on him."

"Ok, As long as I say 'sit' then-" Another 'BOOM' was heard. She sweat-dropped and ducked her head in embarrassment. Tsunade sweat-dropped again.

Unexpectedly, a certain half-demon popped in through the door, looking rather pissed. "WHAT. THE. FREAKIN'. HELL. WOMAN!" He looked rather disheveled. His hair had leaves and branches sticking out of it, looking like a nest. His body had scars and bruises all over. Even his clothes had tears in it. Now, how did he got them, you may wonder.

Well, he was just staring out at the vast sky and clouds until unexpectedly, his necklace began glowing and he just so happened to 'magically' slam into the tree branch he was perching on and into... A very prickly looking thistle bush... He crawled out and brushed off the prickly thistle... Things that were still sticking onto him. Then once again, his necklace glowed again, slamming him into the floor this time. The fortunate news was that it was the floor instead of the dangerous thistle bush. The impact was so hard that you could see his body imprinted onto the hole that he unexpectedly created. He snarled, _'Grr! That girl!'_ And so that brings him here, currently glaring at a very scared-out-of-her-wits Sakura with murderous eyes.

"Do you realize that I could accidentally DIE because of YOU one day!?" he spat out heatedly.

"Hehe...?" she meekly replied. Tsunade sweat-dropped AGAIN at the scene that was currently unfolding.

"Hehe!? That's all you could say!?"

"Ummm... Gomen...?" she questioned innocently and rather modestly.

"Yea, you better be sorry! Or else!" he threatened venomesly.

Tsunade decided to intervene before it gets even more dangerous to the point where her house/hut could end up practically demolished in pieces. "Ahem. Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit too much, Sasuke?"

"Tch. Whatever..." He went to sit near the wall behind Sakura, with crossed legs and arms inside his sleeves _(Kind of like how Inuyasha puts his hands inside his sleeves most of the time.)_ with his ears twitching occasionally, but adorably.

"Ahem. Now that our discussion is over, you are free to explore the village and do whatever you please, Sakura."

"H-hai..." She stood up and left, feeling nervous from Sasuke's heated glare following and penetrating into the back of her head. She gulped as soon as she was outside, also letting out a huge sigh of relief. She began to do what Tsunade had told her, so she went exploring, since she was now bored.

-xXx-

_[Sasuke and Tsunade]_

When Sakura had left, Tsunade had let out an exhausted sigh, "You're not that fond of her, are you?" He was still glaring at the door, which she took as a _'I'll__-__freakin'__-__kill__-__you__-__if__-__you__-__ever__-__use__-__the__-__words__-__'You',__-__'her'__-__or__-__'fond'__-__in__-__the__-__same sentence__-__again'_kind of yes. The blonde just sighed and began to sip her already cold tea.

She began to wonder if it was safe for her to go alone. She already treats her like she was her precious daughter. "Hmm...maybe you should follow her..."

He scoffed. "Tch. Now why would I do that?"

She returned the scoff with a glare, "Well, two reasons."

"One: What if some of the villagers attack her or something? She's not completely ready to be trained yet and they still might not trust her yet."

"Two: What if a demon were to ambush her? Surely, you don't want some filthy ugly demon to have the jewel, right?" she continued to egg him on. His eyes widen in shock for a nanosecond and abruptly stood up and headed for the door.

"Tch." He said as he proceeded to follow her.

*sigh* "It'll take at least another 50 years for them to get along." Tsunade groaned as she massaged her temple for an upcoming migraine.

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

Haruno Sakura was now officially BORED. She had already explored the village, top to bottom. Now she was also creeped out too. First the villagers called her a _'wench'_ or _'intruder'_ but now they're calling her _'Lady Priestess'_ and bowing in respect. She'll just ask Tsunade later. But for now, she headed to the old well that had gotten her here in the first place, which was in the Uchiha Forest, and in front of the tree of where she had met Sasuke.

Now back to the real problem: Along the way, she had managed to get herself lost and is now wandering around hopelessly.

'_Oh, Kami__-sama__! Where am I?!'_ she wailed inwardly. She had been wandering around aimlessly for about an hour now and she was already TIRED.

Out of the blue, someone had struck her in the head with a sword hilt, rendering her unconscious. All she saw was a shadowy silhouette and the nothing else as her eyes slowly closed and felt herself being hauled.

-xXx-

_[Pissed off Sasuke]_

'_Damn it! Where is she!? Stupid girl...stupid Tsuande...'_

Tsunade sneezed thinking that someone's talking about her. **(1)**

He tracked her scent in an area that was unfamiliar. He sniffed around and had caught her scent mixed with another scent. "What the hell even happened here!?" He followed the trail of the scent, leading him deeper in the woods.

-xXx-

_[Scared Sakura]_

Sakura had woken up to some noisy chattering. _'Uggh... __W__here am I?'_ she groaned. She slowly cracked an eye open one eye cautiously. She saw a whole bunch of men drinking, laughing, and hiccuping. They looked drunk and judging by their appearances, they were bandits.

She let her eye travel more but unfortunately for her, one of the bandits caught her eye. He turned and pointed a finger at her, "Hey, it seems like the little girl woke up!" Then simultaneously, everyone's heads turned to her direction.

She inwardly groaned, _'Darn it! And just when I was about to sneak out too!'_ She suddenly sat up, thinking that she can no longer fool any of them anymore. Her head was throbbing painfully as she quickly backed up at least 4 steps and tried to work up a glare and gritted her teeth. "Who are you bastards!? And why am I here!? You better answer properly too!" she snarled out.

The out of nowhere, a bandit appeared from the crowd and smirked, "Chill girlie. You'll find out soon enough."

Another bandit appeared behind her, "Hmm... Should you really be wearing this short thing?" he asked as he lifted up her skirt.

"HENTAI!" She mustered all her strength to give him a... Super slap to the face! He flew all the way to the other side of the room! Ouch, that's definitely gotta hurt! He spat out some blood.

"Hmmm... Not bad. I like girls with spunk." he smirked smugly. She backed up even more in fright. Then all of a sudden, a pair of hands grasped her shoulders softly. She tensed up, thinking it was another pervert.

"Now, now. You'll scare the poor girl." Sakura seemed rather befuddled. This voice was definitely a women this time. She turned around to meet a pair of warm, gentle black eyes of a teenage girl.

She looked around 17 or older, a beautiful looking, teenage girl in fact. She had slick-straight, black hair, ending a little bit at her back**(2)**. She also had warm, gentle black eyes as they stared into her own emerald orbs. She was wearing a plain beautiful furisode**(****3****)** with a bunch of purple Botan**(****4****)** flowers, white thin stripes, and a few decorative circles. The furisode itself was black and the bottom was white, making it look like a gradient effect. _(Just imagine a black and white sunset! xD)_ It also included a belt of the same design and was tied into a huge bow in the back, which was tied onto her waist. In short, she looked like a very beautiful, well-mannered Yamato Nadeshiko**(****5****)**.

"I sincerely apologize for their very rude behavior. Please forgive them. Also my name is Shizune. It's nice to meet you." She smiled gentle and genuinely.

"Nice to meet you too..." Sakura noticed that she did not even look wicked or anything. In fact, everything about Shizune was contrast to the men they were surrounded by. Even her smile was pure. _'Hmm...but why would a girl as innocent and compassionate as her, be __HERE__ of all places?' _she racked her brain.

'_**Heh, and you call YOURSELF smart.' **Inner-Sakura scoffed._

'_Shut up, you freakin' Inner!'_

'_**Awww...I just wanted to have some fun too...' **Inner pouted._

'_Shut up and get out!'_

'_**But-'**_

'_OUT!' __Sakura roared furiously._

'_**Hmph!~ Fine, thanks for ruining all my fun!' **__Inner decided to take a vacation to the 'Hawaii' in the 'Realm of Inners', but not before saying,_ **'Since you want me out, I'm going on vacation! So see you in 2 months!'**_, She started to pack her bags with ultra-speed and sped out._ **'Taxi!'**

'_WTF?! A taxi!?'_

'_**Hehe...secret...~'**_ and with that Inner's 'taxi' drove off.

'_Phew! Finally she's gone! Now after I escape here, I can finally have some peace and quiet in my head!'_

Sakura quickly returned back to reality. And Shizune just shooed the bandits away, leaving the two girls by themselves and the sound of men groaning in disappointment. All Sakura did was witness this scene and wondered why would they obey her.

Are they her servants? Soldiers? Warriors? Perhaps she was somewhat special to them in some way?

She just had to ask. "A-ano...why am I here exactly?" she asked sounding timid.

Shizune just replied, "Well I would have to guess that the boss of the gang ordered them to do so. You see, they are men who simply enjoys playing with any kind of woman they find wandering around in these woods. I assume they had already made you their current target and holding you here, just like me."

"Just like...you?"

"Yes. You see, I was also targeted as well. I had wandered into these woods when I had escaped from my previous master. I think I have already been here for at least 2 weeks now."

"Why would you run away from your master?"

"I ran away because he would always torture me. I had been a lonely orphan at the age of 5. He took me in just for his own selfish purposes, but I had foolishly thought it was out of generosity. As I grew up, whenever I mess up, he would always whack me with a whip. As you can see." She rolled up both of her sleeves to reveal long gashes, scars, and bruises. A whole collection of them. Sakura just had to wince at the sight and also pitied her.

'_How cruel of a master to do that. That's just plain cruel. Poor Shizune...'_

Shizune rolled her sleeves back down and continued her story. "Cruel, ne? He would always avoid hitting my face because he said it would be a complete waste to see it ruined. He was a merchant, but instead of items, he traded me instead. He would always dress me up in rare and expensive kimonos and furisodes and offered other people to buy me. But when he sold me, he would wait until night to sneak back in the customer's house and sneak me out. He was able to swindle customers of their money and just repeated the same thing each day." A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it with her furisode.

"I remembered one day he had accidentally tripped into a bucket of water. I was innocent, but he became so furious that he refused to listen to reason and blamed the whole thing on me. He began to take out 2 whips and had beaten me up pretty badly. Apparently, he had a spare whip, so he whacked me in the arms with one whip and whacked me in the legs and body with the other." She was shaking slightly and had tearful eyes.

"As I tended to my wounds during the following night, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and I've decided to run away at midnight."

She finally latched herself onto Sakura sniffling and shaking in her arms. Sakura could tell she was holding back. She stroked her head gently and whispered, "It's okay to cry, you know." And she did; she exploded into waterfalls of tears and sniffling. Sakura just stroked her head tenderly. At least she was lucky that Shizune's crying wasn't that loud and that they were currently in the darkest corner of the room, letting the shade around them surround them from visible eyes. The men took absolutely no notice of them what-so-ever and just continued their drinking.

It was already an hour and Shizune managed to calm down. She was tired due to the fact that she had cried her heart out with the company of Sakura. Currently she was sitting next to Sakura, watching the men with cautious eyes. Sakura decided that this awkward moment of silence had to be broken sooner or later, so she chose now. "Ummm...If I may ask...?"

Shizune turned away from the men to look at her. "Hmmm? Nani?" She tilted her head a little.

"Sorry if this seems offending or weird, but I was just wondering why haven't those men did anything to you yet? The first time I saw you, they looked like they were respecting you. Of course I don't mean to be impolite, just curious."

"Well, I remembered that when I had awoken, I found myself here, just like you. At the time, their boss was still here, but when I was there, he said he had to go out for at least 2 weeks, so he ordered the men to keep a close eye on me. He said that he wanted to deal with me personally when he comes back. Others had thought that I was their boss's favorite, so they would obey me as soon as he left. They even called me _'Nee-san'_. But if my information is correct, he should be back in less than an hour or so."

Sakura just made an 'O' shape with her mouth. She came up with another question, she had been dying to ask, "Are you a Yamato Nadeshiko?" _(For people who don't know what Yamato Nadeshiko are, then please look at the A/N at the end.)_

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you're certainly polite to other people and you dress elegantly as well. You also seem very calm for your age."

"Oh, this?" She lifted her sleeves up for emphasis. The pinknette nodded.

"I wear this because it was the only thing I could find in my closet before I ran away. Master always made me wear this around the mansion, and it was also one of his favorites. And I act like this because he wanted me to be _'proper and polite'_ when I serve him. I guess it stuck to me as a habit now." she explained. Sakura made the 'O' shape with her mouth again and nodded in understanding.

Now Sakura searched around her brain cause she was bored. Then she found something, it was... Aletter from... Inner-Sakura...? Curious, she read it mentally.

'_**Dear my wonderful outer-self, **_

_**I have decided to write to you 2 days every week to see it you're lonely without me here. I'm having a spectacular time right now!~**_

_**Also, I know you're with **__**Shizune**__**-chan right now, cause I can SEE ALL and KNOW ALL! Hehe!~**_

_**And while your brain is busy overloading, here's something helpful: JUST BRING **__**SHIZUNE**__**-CHAN WITH YOU BACK TO THAT VILLAGE! I mean, it's pretty obvious that she has nowhere else to live and you seriously used to be the top student in your class, huh smart one! (Being sarcastic)**_

_**I think it's pretty clear of who is more smarter one around here! Yup that's right...ME!~**_

_**Well, Ta Ta! Gotta go, love!~**_

_**Love, the fabulous, smart, and beautiful Inner-Sakura-chan!'**_

Sakura just sweat-dropped, but she DID love the idea of bringing Shizune back to the village, not that Inner had to know. After all, they are friends and friends help each other, right!?

"Ne, Shizune? How about since you don't have a place to stay at, how staying with me back at Konoha!?"

"H-huh!? W-well...err...I don't know..."

"Please!? I swear to you that Tsunade is REALLY, REALLY nice and she'll treat you like family for sure! That's what she did for me when I had first arrived here! So, what do you say!? Please!?" she pleaded excitedly with sparkly eyes and clasping her hands together, making her look like an excited puppy.

Shizune just had to sweat-drop and it's not like she has a choice. Besides who would refuse such a face? "Okay, I'll stay!"

"Yay!~" Sakura cheered as she grabbed her for a bone-crushing hug.

Shizune started to turn blue from a lack of oxygen. "C-can't b-b-breathe, S-Sakura-chan!"

"Gomenasai..." she said sheepishly. Luckily for both of them, the men were all asleep from being too drunk. This gave them the perfect opportunity to escape. Both of them looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, and nodded. They slowly stood up and slowly crept towards the door. However, there was suddenly a loud crash coming from the other side of the wall. The emerald-eyed girl cursed. They had forgotten that the so-called boss would come back today at noon. _'Ohhh... __W__here's that freakin' Uchiha when you need him!?'_

The noise had caused the girls to freeze in fear and the men to wake up. They all slowly looked toward the direction of where the sound came from...

-xXx-

_[Sasuke]_

He was currently running, jumping, and speeding through branches while having a hard time tracking down Sakura's scent. It was hard to track down someone's scent in the forest because all the different smells can confuse his nose. He was, for some strange reason, worried about Sakura and the jewel.

'_You better not lose the Shikon Jewel, you blasted woman!'_

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

Sakura let out a small sneeze. _'Someone's talking about me. Never mind that, anyways, __WHO OR WHAT IS THAT FREAKIN' THING__!?'_

Standing near the ginormous hole in the wall, was a GIANT, pale, disgusting, ugly, bald dude!

'_Yeesh! Out of ALL the ugly things I've seen, this one takes the cake! Don't tell me __HE'S__ the leader!?'_

The guy spoke, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Not just one girl, but 2 girls. Hmm... Great job, men."

"T-Thank you Boss!" they all bowed down.

Now then, perhaps I shall mess with YOU first?" He pointed his finger to Shizune.

She scoffed. "Heh. Go ahead if you wanna." She secretly nodded to Sakura, who nodded back in return, which went unnoticed.

He smirked sinisterly, "My pleasure." And with that, he grabbed his katana**(****6****)** and prepared to charge at her. Both Sakura and Shizune ran at opposite directions. The Boss had a second thought, _'Hmm...Perhaps I should mess with the pinky instead? __Meh__, what the hell.' _He changed his target to Sakura now.

Sakura heard running behind her and saw the Boss charging at HER instead! She yelped and ran even faster. The other men just stood there, knowing very well to not get in their Boss's way.

Shizune heard Sakura yelp and turned around. Her eyes widening and she was flabbergasted. Wasn't the plan was to get him to chase HER!? "H-hey! I thought I was your target! Leave Sakura out of this!"

Unfortunately, the frightened pinknette tripped, letting the Boss hold her by the back of her shirt collar. "Ah, so your name is Sakura, hmm. Nice name, too bad you won't live to tell about it!" He prepared to swing his arm so that he could slam her into the wall.

Just at the very last second, she mustered all her strength to shout out, "SASUKE!" and she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. She suddenly heard the walls crashing and something slammed the Boss away from her.

"LET. GO. OF. HER, YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD!"

She opened her emerald eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. It was Sasuke! _'So he did come... I bet Tsunade forced him...' _she thought sullenly.

Sasuke was busy fighting the Boss right now. And let's just say, he was looking positively livid! He made a grab for the abandoned katana on the floor and succeeded. He turned around and blocked the Boss's own katana just in time._ 'Close call!'_ He used his strength to push him back and prepared to jab his blade into him. The Boss dodged but the raven-haired demon managed to pierce through the strap holding his armor up, letting it fall halfway. And what everyone saw next, stunned them.

There was a freakin' hole in the place of where his heart is supposed to be!

'_What the hell!? Is he dead!? He doesn't even have a heart! Zombie, perhaps?!' _Sakura freaked out inside. Shizune was thinking the same thing as well. Same with Sasuke. While the other men were just plain shocked and still as statues.

Then shockingly, a demonic crow abruptly came flying straight out of the hole, when it flew out completely out of the Boss's body, his body collapsed. The crow flew to the exact same spot where Sakura was when she first woke up at. It picked up a shiny orb from the ground and flew away.

Sakura squinted her eyes, "Hmm... That looks familiar..." She felt for a tiny orb in her pockets, but it was gone. The she finally realized it and had pieced it all together. "HOLY SHIT! THAT CROW JUST TOOK THE SHIKON JEWEL!"

"WHAT!?"Sasuke's face was looking from bad to extremely demonic right now. In fact, it's enough to send Madara home crying! "After that bird!" He saw an abandoned bow and some arrows on the floor and swiftly scooped it up. He gave it to Sakura, "Here. Sakuya was a master in archery. We don't have much time, so just shoot the damn crow down, got it!?" She nodded, but was irritated when he compared her to Sakuya AGAIN _(Referring to Chapter __1 if you're confused.__)_. "Alright, get on." He bent down for her to get on his back.

She shook her head, "No way! I'm not leaving without Shizune-chan!"

"Shizune?"

"Oh right you don't know her. Well introductions, Shizune, Sasuke. Sasuke, Shizune. Done!" she introduced swiftly. "Anyways, long story short, she doesn't have a place to live at, so she's coming with us."

"Tch. Fine, whatever. Now let's just hurry!"

"Shizune-chan, get on!"

"A-are you sure you can handle 2 girls...?" she hesitated.

"Don't worry, Shizune-chan! He's a half-demon, so lifting both us will be no problem." Shizune just nodded and got on. Sasuke stood up and so begins the chase!

"Hurry! It's getting away!" Sakura cried. The half-demon just grumbled. Shizune just giggled softly, going unnoticed by both, due to their stupid squabble right now.

When they had finally caught up, Sasuke commanded, "Hey, shoot the arrow!"

"But..."

"Just do it woman!"

"GRR! Fine! But I gotta warn you, I'm not exactly the greatest at aiming or archery! So don't blame me if I miss!" She got the weapon ready and she released the arrow. Let's just say that the results were... Quite horrible actually...

"Grr! You really do SUCK! You're nothing like Sakuya at all!"

"Shut up! First of all, stop comparing me to her! I told my name, didn't I!? And second of all, I just said I was horrible at this!"

As they began to chase and squabble again, Shizune offered, "Umm... Can I try it then? I'm good in archery."

They both agreed to just let her have a shot instead. She readied the bow and pulled the arrow back. She released the arrow and bull's eye! She did it! They were now at the river near Konoha, with spectators gathered around them. But something weird happened to the crow. Its discarded body parts began to fly back at the crow, merging together and it became whole again. _(Let's just say that it swallowed the jewel when Sasuke and Sakura were arguing.) _The crow was now back in action. But Sasuke managed to jump up and Iron Reaver-ed its left wing, letting the crow fall into the river rapids. Sakura was relieved but her eye just so happened to caught sight of a small child drowning in the rapids, she jumped into action, literally! She took off her shoes and socks and jumped into the water, now gaining the attention of the spectators. Luckily, Sakura was an excellent swimmer.

Sasuke had landed on a boulder and yelled, "What the hell are you doing woman!?"

"Saving the child, what else!?" she practically shouted and scoffed. The half-demon exhaled a frustrated sigh and sat down on the boulder cross-legged, observing her actions.

She swam and swam until she got to him. What she didn't know was that the crow's head rose up and began chasing after Sakura, hungry for human flesh, which is pretty disgusting. Sasuke became alerted and cursed.

'_Damn it! I can't make it in time!' _He cursed again.

However, luck was on Sakura's side, for she was able to make it to the ledge and brought the child up with her. The crow's head now flying up to the sky again. Sasuke, somewhat relieved, sat down on the boulder again, clearly showing annoyance on his face. Sakura was currently being thanked by the mother of the child and she had felt a bit successful, well at least she gained the trust and loyalty of the villagers now, that was her first achievement.

Out of the blue, Sakura spotted the crow's forgotten foot laying on the ground. _'Hmm... If that thing can regenerate itself by picking up its body parts...then perhaps... I wonder... __Oh well, it's worth a shot!__'_ She quickly grabbed the foot and asked for the bow and arrows Shizune was still holding. Everyone, including Sasuke, was curious to what she was doing.

_'What's she planning on doing now?'_ His onyx orbs narrowed as he focused on her.

Sakura was tying the crow's foot onto the arrow and is now aiming. _'It's now or never!'_

She released the arrow and it had worked, it had successfully struck the crow directly, but now there were hundreds of streaks of light scattering throughout the sky!

'_I did it!'_

-xXx-

_[Tsunade]_

Tsunade was currently standing on a hill, observing a proud-looking Sakura. _'There's no doubt about __it__. She is the reincarnation of Sakuya __for sure__.'_

She saw how she had shot down the bird and was very proud of her. However...

She looked up at the sky to see the trails of light. _'Your real journey starts now...'_

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

As the lights had vanished, Sakura, Shizune, and Sasuke went to search for possible places of where the jewel could have landed to. They searched and searched until Shizune spoke up.

"Ummm... What's this?" She held up a pretty looking fragment of some sort.

Sakura bent down to examine it, "Hmmm... Say... Doesn't it look like a piece of the jewel...?"

Sasuke abruptly popped out of the bushes in front of them and examined it himself. He had at least 6 popping veins right now, shaking in fury, when the girls were shaking in fear. "YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU SHATTERED THE JEWEL!"His voice practically instilling fear into anyone who had heard him, even Tsunade was quite afraid right now.

"Umm... Oops...?"

-xXx-

_**End of Ch.2**_

**A/N: Longest thing I have typed. Took me at least 3 days to do the rough draft of this and practically 8 hours+ doing this final version. *my poor hands* Most words: 5000+ (I'm proud!)**

**I would also like to thank the few people who actually had the nerve to even fav/follow/or reviewed this! **

**Now for the definitions:**

**1) It is mostly said that in Japan, whenever you sneeze it is a sign telling you that someone is talking about you behind your back.**

**2) About Shizune's hair. You'll find out why I made it long for this part of the story later. Don't worry, I'll make her hair shorter like in the anime LATER in the story!**

**3) Furisode: They are similar to kimonos but with longer sleeves and the belt they put on is tied into a huge bow in the back.**

**4) Botan: I put this in the story for two reasons. One: I happen to like botan because the literal meaning of the name means 'Peonie' which is a type of flower. Second: Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho is my favorite character. XD**

**5) Yamato Nadeshiko: A very well-mannered, polite, and graceful Japanese women. Preferably, house wives.**

**6) Katana: A Japanese sword that samurais used back then.**

**R&R!~**


	3. Enter Kin, the Hair Manipulator!

**A/N: ****D****on't bother asking about Neji's role and Tenten's role cause I've already planned theirs... Not revealing yet though!~**

**Also I can't decide who to put for Myouga either... it's either a mini Gamatatsu ****or do you prefer Gama****bunta****? ****(Jiraiya's frog) and I know Katsuyu (Tsunade's slug) is a female, so she's definitely not going to be Myouga...**

**Sorry if I'm asking too much... TT^TT I'm such a failure! TT^TT**

**Edit (7/17/13): ****I have edited my formatting a bit and any grammar errors, but I can't guarantee that EVERY error is fixed. I'm a busy person you know.**

-xXx-

**Introducing Chapter 3's chara****c****ter(s):**

_**Kin**_

_Playing the role of Yura, the hair manipulator. She'll act the same in Naruto and in this story, she'll actually chop off locks of her victim's hair as a souvenir and tie them together with a string. As of now, she is chasing after Sakura's hair, because of her very rare pink color. She wears Yura's black top with a red sash, arm guards, shin guards, a fishnet shirt underneath, black short shorts, and regular straw sandals._

-xXx-

_**Recap:**_

_**Sakura bent down to examine it, "Hmmm... Say... Doesn't it look like a piece of the jewel...?"**_

_**Sasuke abruptly popped **__**out of the bushes **__**in front of them and examined it himself. He had at least 6 popping veins right now, shaking in fury, when the girls were shaking in fear. "YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU SHATTERED THE JEWEL!" His voice practically instilling fear into anyone who had heard him, even Tsunade was quite afraid right now.**_

"_**Umm... Oops...?"**_

-xXx-

**Chapter 3: Enter Kin, the Hair Manipulator!**

After Sasuke's little 'scream fest', Sakura suggest that they go see Tsunade about it, which he agreed. Once they had got back, Sasuke barged in to see Tsunade downing some tea. He stomped towards her, holding the jewel shard right in front of her startled and choking face, he just demanded, "EXPLAIN."

Luckily, the choking blonde was the type who could understand things quickly. She sighed before explaining, "I would have to assume that Sakura's arrow had given the crow's foot that she shot, an extra boost in strength and speed, which was enough power to shatter the jewel." She sipped some more tea before continuing, "Of course, since the jewel shards are now scattered all around the world, your real journey starts now, Sasuke, Sakura." She turned to stare at the duo, with serious looking eyes. "And that also means that the two of you will be working TOGETHER now." She smirked smugly and amused, while adding emphasis at the 'together'. They both a gastly paled.

The pinknette was the first to shouted in great protest, "Me!? Work with HIM!? NO FREAKIN' WAY!" She pointed her index finger at him. She was absolutely outraged! No freakin' flipping way is she working together with that freakin' arrogant Uchiha! Said arrogant Uchiha thought the same.

"Yea! She'll just slow me down! I can work better myself!" he retorted while pointing his finger at her, with an annoyed face.

The brown-eyed woman sighed again; she just knew this would happen. "I hope you noticed that Sakura here is the... Err... Reincarnation of... Sakuya..." she hesitantly whispered, wondering if he would explode on her. Luckily he didn't but he still glared at her will a very malicious force of murder in his eyes, with his arms crossed. Tsunade sweat-dropped nervously, but continued anyways. "As I was saying, since Sakura here, is the reincarnation of Sakuya" she glanced at Sasuke, who was still heatedly glaring her and Sakura, "She has spiritual powers, just like me, but stronger."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Really!? Awesome!" But they slightly dimmed at the mention of Sakuya.

Tsunade sweat-dropped for the umpteenth time today. "Yes, but it seems like you still need some practice in learning how to master and control it, therefore, I'll be training you frequently for the next few days."

Sakura was about to agree, but she realized something. "A few days!? But what about MY home!? At the other side of the well!? Where my family is!?" She was starting to panic. It had only been a day since she had been here, but she was certain her family was super worried about her. Her mom and grandpa could have gotten a heart attack if they found out!

"Don't worry. It seems to me, that while you are carrying the jewel shard, you are able to travel through to the past and the future through the well, meaning that you can go back still. All you have to do is jump into the well."

"J-jump!? But I'm not really fond of dark places..." She had remembered one time when she was getting something for her grandpa in the storage room, until a 3 year old Konohamaru had playfully and curiously pulled the doorstop off of the door and had accidentally locked Sakura in the dark and small storage room. It took her mom and grandpa two hours just to figure out that she was locked, after she kept banging on the storage door, in hopes of someone hearing her. After they had freed her, she was shaking in fear and wept in her mom's arms. Konohamaru had gotten through a pretty long, 2 hour lecture as punishment. And from that day forward, Sakura was officially scared of dark places and feared going into the storage room alone.

"Hn. Who knew you were such a baby?" Sasuke taunted as he crossed his arms.

Sakura glared at him, before using her secret weapon. "SIT!"

And as expected, he crashed straight into the floorboards, making an imprint on it. "C-Curse y-you, troublesome girl!" _(Lol, I'm making talk like Shika-kun!)_

"Hmph! That's what you get for insulting me!"

As they returned to their usual dispute, Tsunade noticed somebody new, sitting near the wall and behind Sakura. Ignoring the quarreling duo, she greeted with gentleness, "Hello, I'm Tsunade. And who are you?"

Shizune _(You didn't think I forgot about her, did you!?)_ greeted back, "I'm Shizune. Pleased to meet you, Tsunade-sama." She bowed her head down, almost touching the floor.

Tsunade chuckled, "Just call me Tsunade. Any friend of Sakura is a friend of mine!"

Sakura, hearing her name, finally broke their glaring contest and spoke up, "Oh that's right! Tsunade, Shizune doesn't have a place to live, because her previous village got... Um... Uhh...destroyed! Yea, destroyed!" She winked at Shizune.

Shizune, who seem to get the hint, winked back gratefully before saying, "Yes, that's true. As you can see, I have nowhere else to at. Might I stay at your village?"

Sakura agreed, "Yea Tsunade! Please!?~" She used her super, ultra, cute puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! Just stop the face! It's too darn cute!" Tsunade groaned in defeat.

"Yay!~" Sakura pumped her arms into the air, looking like a very excited kid, who's getting their early Christmas present, and hugged Tsunade. Then she hugged Shizune, like she was squeezing the life out of her, but she quickly let go after seeing her turning blue. "Gomenasai..."

Tsunade turned to Sakura and noticed something. "Ne, Sakura? How about you go and take a bath? Your outfit is covered in blood and you're covered in bruises." Sakura looked at herself and Tsunade was right. There were bruises, probably from the recent battle they just had, and the blood was probably from the 'Mistress Centipede' incident.

"Yea, maybe I should. But where should we go?"

Tsunade suggested, "There's a lake nearby. It has spring, clean water there. Although it might be a little bit cold, but please bear with it."

Sakura shrugged. "Alright. I guess it'll do for now." Tsunade went to gather a towel, cloth, a bucket, and her spare change of clothes.

"Let's go." Tsunade began to lead. Sasuke just reluctantly followed, seeing there's nothing else to do and also because if he refuses then Tsunade'll probably threaten to pull him by the ear.

-xXx-

_[Somewhere else]_

A mysterious figure was in some sort of cave that was scattered with different colors and types of hair. Each collection of hair was tied with a string to distinguish them. There were locks of brunette hair, red hair, black hair, white hair, blond hair, curly hair, straight hair, jet hair, and etc. Yup, a whole collection.

The figure was admiring all of them until, *gasp* "I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby!" And she suddenly vanished...

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

Sakura shivered as her skin made contact with that water. Tsunade was right, the water was COLD! She shivered some more and began to wash away her dried blood. _'S-s-s-s-sooooo __FREEZING__! I thought Tsunade said __COLD__ not __freezing ice-land__!'_

Shizune saw Sakura shivering and giggled at her misfortune. She was currently helping Tsunade wash Sakura's blood-stained school uniform. Tsunade had assured her that she had it under control, but Shizune insisted her that she wants to help as well, so Tsunade reluctantly agreed. Tsunade was hanging Sakura's wet shirt over the bonfire while Shizune had just finished washing her skirt. Let's just say Sasuke was in a tree, on guard duty. Tsunade had forced or more like threatened him to take guard duty on a tree FAR AWAY from them, why, because:

1) Prevention of peeking.

2) Even if he's far away, his ears are strong enough to pick up any sound or scream if they were under attack by demons or perverts.

Tsunade had said that once Sakura was finished, she would yell for him as permission to come back. Currently he just plain bored, with nothing to do, so he settled with a small nap.

Sakura had to wince at stinging feeling she felt when she rubbed her cuts in the water. _'Well, at least this is better than that centipede.'_ She inwardly thought with a disgusted tone. She still hasn't forgotten that almost near-death incident that darn centipede had gotten her in. Once she was done, she swam back to where Tsunade and Shizune are, and grabbed her towel. Once she wrapped herself in it, Tsunade had come up to use her powers to heal her. _'Awesome...' _Sakura thought, amazed.

Once she was done, Tsunade sighed, "Done!" as she wiped her brow with her arm from sweat.

"Arigatou!"

"No problem kiddo!" She replied as she handed Sakura her spare clothes. They appear to be the typical red and white shrine maiden outfit/miko. _(It looks exactly like Kikiyo's outfit, including the hair.)_ Sakura began to dress in it and it seems to fit just right and Shizune tied her hair. Sakura looked at her reflection in the water. _'Wow...I really do look like a real miko...'_ She didn't realize that Tsunade had already called Sasuke back now and he was currently behind her, staring at her back with an astonished expression. She turned back, just to face directly at him, and was taken aback. She yelped as she placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down. _'OMG! How long was he here for!? God, my heart!'_

She saw that his eyes had something in it. A glint that says 'happy', 'joyful', 'sorrow', and 'astonished'. "S-Sasuk-"

"Sakuya...?"

She fumed angrily. So that was it! "ARRG! Again with Sakuya! Why is it that you have NEVER ONCE called me by MY name!? You always referred to me as _'woman'_ or _'you'_! Do you really hate me that much!?" Sasuke looked stunned as she continued ranting. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'M NOT SAKUYA!? And stop comparing me to her!"

His eyes returned to being impassive and coldly stated, "None of your business."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her heart sank in depression. "FINE! HAVE FUN FINDING JEWEL SHARDS BY YOURSELF THEN!"She swiftly walked over to Shizune and grabbed her still-wet clothes and the little bag containing the jewel shard and she stormed to the well. She finally had enough and wanted to go home immediately! Anywhere was better than being with HIM! But before she went she shouted, "SIT!"

As she disappeared, Tsunade turned her attention to the half-demon, who was now sitting up, with his arms crossed, and turning his head to the opposite direction with his eyes closed, and she shook her head. "Sigh... I'm so disappointed..." She face-palmed.

Shizune suggested softly, "Maybe you should go apologize...?"

His position remained the same, "Che. I am not apologizing..." The girls just sighed and shook their heads, knowing Sasuke, he was just too darn STUBBORNto admit he was wrong, much less APOLOGIZE. They would have to comfort Sakura another time because they could tell when she was really upset and needed her space. They knew that the even the mere mention of Sakuya was taboo for both of them now.

-xXx-

_[Angry Sakura]_

'_The nerve of him! I outta- AUGGH! I'm __SO__ frustrated!'_ She kept on ranting. It's a good thing Inner-Sakura wasn't here, or else she'd be in a big earful of nonsense. She had made it to the well and she stared down into it. _'Th-that's a __LONG__ way d-down...! But I have to endure it!' _She was about to close her eyes and jump until she heard a new unfamiliar voice.

"My, my. Poor girl, heartbroken, hmm?" There was a smug and dangerous tone in her voice.

"Sh-show yourself! Who's there!?" She whirled around but found nothing. All of a sudden, the figure revealed herself, while standing up in a tree branch in front of Sakura's perspective.

"Hello there. The name's Kin. A pleasure." She spoke with a malicious tone in her voice. She flashed a sinister smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she asked with suspicion in her voice. _'She's up to something. I just know it.'_

"Just your little jewel you've been holding." she smirked.

'_I knew it!' _Sakura immediately brought her hands up to her chest, with her hands still holding the red bag, which encased the jewel shard in, and hugging her clothes tightly to her chest. "No way! It's mine!" She glared at Kin.

Kin scowled. "Well, I was hoping you would cooperate, but you leave me no choice." She thrust her arm forwards and a whole freakin' bunch of hair flew after her!

Sakura was taken aback, but she managed to duck just in time! _'__HOLY SHIT__! First a centipede, then a creepy, cursed looking crow, and now this! This is just too ridiculous!'_

"I see you're not gonna give up the jewel shard without a fight, huh?" Kin stated.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner!" Sakura retorted back sarcastically.

Kin scowled again. This pinky was just mocking her now! This time she grabbed a katana and threw it at Sakura! Sakura's eyes widened and she bent her body back, but since her feet were already up against the well, she fell in it with her clothes in her arms. Unfortunately, the fall had made the red bag fly into the air and fall onto the ground, unnoticed by the screaming pinknette. "No fair! I almost had her too! Not to mention her hair looked rare! I've never seen pink hair before! It'll surely be a great addition to the collection!" she ranted angrily. She then noticed the red bag on the floor and used the hair to scoop it up. She opened it to find the jewel shard, though she was slightly disappointed. "Awww... Just this tiny piece? I guess it'll do...But I think I'll mess with the village while I wait for that girl to come back." She put up a smirk.

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

Sakura was currently in a dark and unknown place. She looked around. Up, down, left, right, but nothing. "H-hello..? Anyone th-there..?"

She then heard voices, "I'm telling you the truth, Gramps! Sakura was dragged inside the well by a GIANT, live centipede!" the voice exclaimed exhausted.

'_Is that Konohamaru..?'_ She listened in more closely.

Another voice sighed, but this one sounded a whole lot older. "Alright, we'll check out the well. NOW will you STOP complaining?" She heard the sound of a door sliding opening and the next thing she knew, a light flashed onto her. The older voice shouted in surprise, "S-S-Sakura!?" So it was true that she had been dragged down the well by a centipede!?

"Onee-chan!" She looked up to see her grandpa and Konohamaru, shining a flashlight on her. "Aha! I told you so! Now do you believe me, Gramps!?" Grandpa just grunted.

"G-Grandpa!? Konohamaru!?" She was absolutely flabbergasted and ecstatic at the same time. Her eyes brimmed a tiny bit, but she held in a tear. She did it! She was back!

"It is you!" her grandpa shouted incrediously. He quickly went to retrieve a tall ladder to bring her up and she swiftly climbed up. Once she got out, she encased them with a bone-crushing hug.

"C-CAN'T BREATHE!" they shouted in unison. She sweat-dropped and released them.

"Ahem, now how about we go back home and I hope you can explain where in the world you have been all this time." Her grandpa stared seriously at her. "You're lucky that your mother wasn't here to know about all of this or else she would've had a heart attack from this." he chided softly. She just bent her head to the ground and gazed glumly.

"Gomenasai, minna..."

The two males softened their gaze at her and Konohamaru softly whispered, "Okaeri...Onee-chan..." _(It just sounded right to __insert__ the Japanese version of 'welcome back' __here__...__)_

-xXx-

_[Sasuke, Shizune, and Tsunade]_

Tsunade was quite furious that she practically dragged Sasuke's ear all the way home after Sakura left. Shizune was feeling depressed that Sakura had gotten her feelings hurt because of a certain someone. At the moment, Shizune was busy listening to Tsunade lecture Sasuke for at least from what she thought was 2 hours.

Sigh... Things just weren't right without Sakura...

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

Once Sakura had finished giving her grandpa and Konohamaru a full detailed description of what happened to her in the well, their faces expressed disbelief, astonishment, and extreme shock. Their jaws dropping to the floor _(Figuratively speaking of course)_ which made them so hilarious to watch. Sakura had changed her clothes and was sipping her tea, in the dining table, while sporting a very calm composure. _(Let's just say that her house is exactly like Kagome's because my brain cannot handle imagining things 030)_

"S-so, there were actually REAL LIVE DEMONS..?" her grandpa asked slowly, still looking incredious. The pinknette nodded calmly and sipped more of her tea. "A-and there really is a Shikon no Tama...?" he continued slowly. She nodded again. She swear, her grandpa looked like he was on the verge of fainting. "Aha! See!? The Shikon no Tama IS REAL!" he exclaimed with fake anime tears running down his face and pumping his fist into the air.

She sighed, "Gramps, you're going off topic again."

"Ne, did you really meet a dog demon!?" Konohamaru asked with some sparkles in his eyes with an expectant grin.

She nodded again. "Yup. And his name is Sasuke."

"Cool!" Konohamaru was also a keen dog fan, just like his sister. Sakura sweat-dropped. But she couldn't blame him for being excited about that, after all she DID act the same way when she met him.

-xXx-

_[Tsunade and Shizune]_

After Tsunade's special 2 hour lecture, Sasuke left, which left her and Shizune to drink tea in silence. Then all of a sudden, a village woman frantically barged in yelling with fear, "T-Tsunade-sama! M-my daughter's condition has gotten a whole lot worse! Please come treat her!"

Tsunade abruptly got up, "Alright, let's go. Shizune, you may stay here if you want to."

Shizune wanted to come along as well, so she shouted back, "I want to come along as well!" Tsunade just rolled her eyes, figures she would follow anyways. She just nodded for permission and Shizune followed, running after the frantic village woman. As they arrived, Tsunade immediately examined the ill girl. "Hmm...Her forehead is burning, I say about 103 degrees or higher... Didn't you give her the herbs I gave you last time?" She turned to the woman.

"W-well...I-I did, but it d-didn't work," the woman fidgeted anxiously.

"Did you feed her 2 helpings of it? One helping during day and another during the evening?" _(I was never good with these 'doctor' scenes so I'm making it __**ALL**__ up...)_

"I-I did, but I gave her an extra helping during the afternoon as w-well..."

"You can't do that! This herb is very potent and a special kind! All kinds of things can happen to the body, if fed **3** helpings a day! Their bodies can heat up to great extremes or even freeze up their bodies to extremes! Some could even DIE! As I have researched, this is a special herb which _both_ demons and humans can eat. Demons can have as much as 4 helpings but humans are strictly restricted to 2! If higher than 2-" Tsunade stopped herself as she saw the body of the woman's ill daughter float up in the air, with a knife in her hand. The girl prepared to swing it at her mother, her face emotionless as if she was in a trance. Tsunade's eyes widen. "WATCH OUT!" When it seem like it was too late, Shizune managed to push the woman aside, but in return, she got a huge gash in her left shoulder, with a puddle of blood on the floor. Shizune winced as she gritted her teeth, trying to fight back a yelp. Tsunade was dumbfounded, "Are you crazy, Shizune!?"

"I-I'll be f-fine." She managed to gasp out. But all of a sudden, the possessed girl came up from behind Tsunade and prepared to swing again, but Tsunade turned and dodged, but was grazed in the right shoulder. The wound wasn't as wide and huge as Shizune's but it still looked pretty bad. Tsunade managed to aim a weak punch at her stomach and the girl fainted, letting go of the knife.

"Let me heal you, Shizune." Tsunade asked, but it was actually a demand. Shizune just nodded. She stumbled a bit as she walked towards the blonde. "After we're done, we're heading back to the village. I'm getting worried now."

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

After escaping from the clutches of her grandpa and Konohamaru playing '20-Questions' with her, she went to her room. She laid on her bed, lost in thought.

'_I wonder how __Shizune__ and Tsunade are doing... Oh look, another letter from the troublesome Inner...'_

'_**Dear Saku-chan,**_

_**It's already been the second day and as much as I HATE to admit it... I kind of miss it here... **__**N**__**ot to mention I miss ANNOYING THE HELL out of you! Like right now for example!~**_

_**Just writing this to tell you that I'll be back by a few hours!~**_

_**Love, Inner-Sakura**_

_**P.S: You forgot to mention 'How is Sasuke doing?" =^_^= Peace!'**_

"_Seriously! This Inner!' _She pouted angrily but then blushed a bit after noticing the last part. _'I do __NOT__ miss him! He's too much of a bastard and arrogant!' _Sakura shook her head. "Maybe I'll just take a bath." She gathered some clothes and a towel.

-xXx-

_[Tsunade and Shizune]_

Tsunade was staring at the scene with huge shock, _'What the hell happened here!?'_

The whole village was infiltrated with floating, possessed women of the village and were brandishing knives and other weapons. They were floating and attacking the other non-possessed villagers.

Tsunade spotted something web-like covering the possessed women's wrists. She examined and squinted closely. The web-like thing looked a whole lot like... _'Hair!? Ugggh! Where is that darn half-demon!?'_

-xXx-

_[Sasuke]_

Sasuke sneezed. _'Someone's talking about me. Meh, whatever. Wait, I smell... __B__lood... Guess I better head back! __Great, s__o much for a nap!' _He stood up and ran back towards the village.

-xXx-

_[Tsunade and Shizune]_

'_As I thought! Someone is controlling them!'_ Tsunade realized inwardly. However, as she was lost in her pondering, a possessed woman appeared behind her until she was punched in the stomach and flew straight into a house. Tsunade, shocked, turned around to find Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on around here, hag!?" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but calmed herself down, due to several certain circumstances at the moment.

"As you can see, we're being under attack!"

"I know that! But why are the woman FROM the village attacking us!?"

"It seems to me that they are being controlled by hair!"

"Hair!? What the hell!? Are you feeling okay!?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!And do you not see it!? The hair's right there!"

"Where!? I see nothing!" He frantically searched the surroundings.

'_Hm... __S__o either it's just that he couldn't see it, or he's blind, or demons can't see it, or only Sakura and I could see it... Perhaps those with spiritual powers could see it... Sakura...' _Tsunade already missed her like family, even though she was only here for 2 days. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt herself being lifted.

Sasuke lifted her onto his back. "We're getting out of here!" He remembered that Shizune was still around and found her, frantically dodging attacks left and right. He swiftly ran over and Tsunade help lifted her up with her uninjured arm. Then he ran deep into the forest, where he laid the two wounded girls under a giant tree. Tsunade began healing her re-opened wounds while talking.

"Listen to me. I want you to go and get Sakura. She's the only one, other than me, who can see the hair. She's our last hope right now!"

"B-but..."

"Just do it! Maybe she's had enough time to cool her head off by now. Just tell her, the village is in danger! Go now! Shizune and I will be fine." Shizune nodded and smiled meekly to emphasize her point. And with that, he ran all the way to the well and without a second thought, he leaped into the darkness.

-xXx-

_[Sakura]_

Sakura's mother, Kurenai, had came home and Sakura's grandpa immediately filled her in on Sakura's '_adventures'_. As expected, she ran to Sakura's room and nagged her about making her worry about her too much and then she death-hugged her. Sakura wondered why hasn't spoken about the _'Time Traveling Well'_ incident yet. Oh well, at least it saves time from too much nagging-itis.

As of this moment, Sakura and her family were eating dinner. Now it was just going to be a regular normal family dinner until... Sasuke popped into the dining room/kitchen and shouted, "So this is where you've been! Hurry it up, the village is in danger!" He came up and dragged her wrist and ran back to the shrine, where the well was.

Back to Sakura's family...

"Wow..." Kurenai started.

"There really is a..." Grandpa continued.

"A DOG DEMON! AWESOME!" Konohamaru finished off with huge sparkly eyes. _(I was originally gonna stop the chapter here but I decided to continue ;D)_

"H-hey wait! How did you get here!? Why are you here!? And what's going on!?" Sakura kept on questioning frantically.

"Hn. The well. Because Tsunade forced me to. And the village is under attack as we speak." he answered them all in order.

Sakura somehow managed to process all of that in her brain. "SAY WHAT!?"

"Hey! I have very sensitive ears you know!"

"Gomen..." As they reached the well, they could spot... HAIR moving in it!? "Why the hell is the hair moving!?"

"Hn. How should I know? Only you and the hag could see it."

'_Ohhh... __NOW __WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?'_Suddenly the hair started thrust itself towards her but Sasuke pushed her just in time. Sakura was still inwardly panicking like she was going to die, which would happen pretty soon if she don't do something soon! She searched in her pockets but found nothing except...a KUNAI! She remembered when she got it; her grandpa had given it to her on her 12th birthday and said something about it being a weapon that ninjas or shinobi(s) used. He also said that it could be for self-defense or whatever, she wasn't really paying attention to him anyways. Sasuke was busy clawing away the hair.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE STANDING LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Thanks to his outburst, Sakura managed to snap out of her stupor. She suddenly remembered why. "Hey! Sasuke! Catch!" and she threw the kunai towards him, he turned and caught it. He turned around again to slice the hair apart, which went well, if it weren't for the katana that was suddenly floating dangerously in the air! Sakura recognized it as the katana that Kin tried to kill her with. Sakura had dug out another kunai _(Kurenai forced her to carry 2 kunais) _and yelled for Sasuke to catch, which he did. He blocked the upcoming attack and Sakura spotted something thin and black tied around on the katana's hilt. She squinted and realized it was even more hair! "Sasuke! Chop off the hair!"

"A bit busy here!"

She cursed. "Give me the other kunai!" He threw it with one hand and blocked the attack with the other kunai. Sakura ran as fast as she could to avoid the katana and when she reached there, she made a grab for the hair and had managed to chop it. The katana had stopped moving and fell to the floor. _'Is Kin really that blood-thirsty or just plain insane!?'_ "Let's go!"

The hair had stopped moving and had cleared a pathway down the well for them. Sakura was getting scared again. Sasuke noticed, "You don't have to be so scared you know. I'm here..." he trailed off turning his head to the side, with a VERY small, micro-size blush. Sakura had a micro-size blush as well. _(Did that even count as a slightly fluffy moment at all?) _

"Wh-whatever, let's just get it over with..." She grabbed his sleeve and down they went.

-xXx-

_[__Slight Timeskip cause I'm very lazy__]_

Sasuke and Sakura were jumping through branches and trees, actually Sasuke was the one traveling, while Sakura was on his back. Sakura was busy guiding him with directions, "Go left! Now right! Okay, now keep going straight!"

"Oi, are you sure the jewel is even there?"

"Of course, I'm positive! And you have no right to question me when YOU can't even sense it yourself! Got it, dog!?" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and grumbled. When he sensed a demonic aura surrounding the entrance of a giant cave. "Is it in here?"

"Yea..."

"Okay, we're going in then."

As they walked in, they found the floors and walls being '_decorated'_ with hair and a bunch of demon bones. Sakura was getting creeped out again. _'Uggh... Disgusting...' _Then Kin appeared, chuckling evilly.

"So you finally came. I've been waiting and I got to terrorize the village as well." she smirked. "Your hair would really be nice to add to my collection..." she said, feeling a little blood-thirsty.

"You collect HAIR from your victims!? You're just sick!" Sakura retorted, disgusted.

"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment. After all, I AM a demon."

Sasuke stepped forward.

"S-Sasuke...?"

"I'll her take on."

"B-but..."

"Hn. You just go and hide. You'll just get in the way." She glared at him, but she stepped back in annoyance.

"Hmm... Your hair isn't bad either... Therefore, I want it!" She grabbed her katana and lunged forward at full speed. Sasuke just used the kunai from earlier.

As they clashed blades over and over again, Sakura grew impatient, so she had somehow managed to sneak pass the two and began by finding Kin's weakness. But all she saw were bones, skulls, and carcasses of demons. She sighed, finding nothing. However, her eyes spotted a RED skull unlike all of the others. _'Hmm...I wonder what __will__ happen if I... __T__ouch it...?'_ As she got closer, Kin saw her and her eyes widened.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT PINKY!"She ordered the hair to tie her. Sakura had noticed that her eyes were filled with fear instead of her usual smugness.

'_As I thought... __T__hat skull is her weakness.'_

Sasuke had leaped over Kin and used the kunai to slice the hair, freeing Sakura. Sakura used this time to shout at him, "Hey! That skull over there is her weakness! Destroy it now!" She pointed to the red skull.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kin tried to strike Sakura but Sasuke came just in time to block her. Seeing how he is busy attacking Kin, Sakura used this time to grab her kunai and ran over to it. She placed the kunai on top of its head directly, and she swung on it hard, making it crack. She had heard Kin scream in agony, so she continued cracking it as fast as possible. Sasuke was busy distracting her, letting Sakura the chance to completely destroy it. And she did it! Kin's scream of agony was sounding louder as her body turned to ash and disappeared.

"Wh-what happened to her...?" The pinknette questioned as she stared, amazed.

"It would seem that the skull was her true form all along. No wonder she didn't die when I slashed her earlier."

"Well in any case, let's head back. Can you stand?"

He just grunted in slight defeat, which she took as a _'No, you happy now?_' She nodded happily and prepared to put one arm around his waist and the other holding his arm around her shoulders.

"God, you're heavy!" she whined.

"Don't push it." He growled dangerously, glaring daggers at her.

"Right, right Mr. Stuck-Up." She stuck her tongue out as she patted his back. He groaned in pain, suddenly remembering that Kin's katana was dipped in poison when she had given his arm a scratch.

"Whoops! Gomenasai!" He just grunted.

-xXx-

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Worked on this for 4 days! All though I was lazy for the last 3 days while making this. **

**And I admit, I don't like this chapter very much, cause I spent a REALLY long time thinking about this. Plus, this WHOLE thing was completely done WITHOUT a rough draft, so I really did had a hard time brainstorming for this... *sweat-drops***

**I am also sorry for the lack of fluffy-ness in this ****chapter****! *bows down***

**R&R (Hopefully!)**


	4. NOT CH4! SORRY!

**A/N: I finally decided to use a CHIBI Akatsuki member to play as Jaken. BUT! I can't decided which Akatsuki member to use! Sooo... Please choose! **

**You can either review to put your answer, PM me, OR choose at the poll section in my profile! However, the only Akatsuki people who WON'T be on the list is Konan (She's a GIRL), Kakuzu (He scares me...), Zetsu (Never had a full grasp of his character..), Nagato (Never had enough communication with Itachi..), Obito (I don't think he'll ever get along with Itachi xD), or Yahiko (Same reason with Nagato...). I'm sorry if they are your favorite characters!**

**Lol, since you already know who is playing Sesshomaru, I just decided to reveal anyways xD I mean, who else could play Sasuke's brother except the REAL brother xD**

**I need LOTS of your views/opinions on this or else this story is kinda tearing apart without a 'Jaken' in the story :D**

_**-Cherry-chan~**_


End file.
